Time Heals
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Neal needs help getting through the death of Kate. Who can help him out? Well Agent Peter Burke of course! No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_* Set somewhere around "Withdrawal". READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Neal sat there, utterly bored in the office, tapping a pen absently on his desk. He was tired. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his finger tips, stars exploded over his vision as he did so. He blinked them away and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His mind drifted into a memory. A memory that had been haunting him for two months...

_"Peter..." He had said, wanting to tell him something. He didn't want to run anymore... this was interrupted. By a ground-shaking explosion..._

_"NO!"_ _He had screamed. He made to run for the plane, now on fire, for inside was his beloved Kate. _

_"NO, NO, NO!" Something was holding him back. He knew it was Peter. He fought and struggled towards the smoke, breaking free from Peter's grip he stumbled and fell._

_Crawling, he tried to reach Kate, screaming over and over, "No, no, no, no, NO!" _

_He was pulled to his knees by Peter, who was saying, "It's too late, Neal. There's nothing we can do, we _have_ to go." _

_All he could think was, "NO!" this could not be happening! He refused to believe it, this was _not_ happening! Not Kate, not now, no!_

_"KATE!" He cried, shaking with tears that would not come. "KATE!" He tripped and fell again, and wanted to be relieved of this horrible aching wound in his heart, wanted to never feel emotions again, wanted to die..._

_"Neal, we have to go! There's nothing we can do for her now, we have to go!"_

_"No, no, no, no, no!" His head touched the ground, he wanted to lay there on his face forever... but Peter dragged him away... away from the plane, from Kate._

"Neal!"

He jolted awake and realized he'd dozed off. He lifted his head from the desk and realized he was shaking. He tried to control it, but the tremors ran through him with determination..

"Er- sorry, Peter. Just er- fell asleep. Sorry, about that-"

"It's fine." Peter said firmly.

Peter returned to his own desk and Neal wiped the small ammount of sweat that had collected at his hairline. He took in deep breaths and was startled to see his reflection in a picture frame on his desk. He was quite pale, and the shadows beneath his eyes had darkened. He hadn't slept well since... what happened.

* * *

Peter glanced up from his desk again to check on Neal. He hadn't been quite the same since Kate's death. He knew these things took time but he wished that there was some way he could help Neal. This friendship they had was one no one could understand. Neal Caffrey was a criminal, a felon. Peter Burke was a proud part of the FBI. A group that hunted down people like Neal used to be. And yet, Peter felt it was his job to protect Neal now.

Peter was jolted out of his thoughts however by a swift movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Neal had disappeared from his desk. His heart skipped a beat as he scanned the room for him and saw him exiting out into the hallway. He followed him.

* * *

Neal took in deep breaths as he speed-walked down the hall. He had to get ahold of himself, just moments ago he had just broken down at his desk _thinking_ about Kate. He took a left into the men's room.

He stood in front of one of the sinks, noticing with a shock how pale he was and that he was shaking. He turned on the tap and splashed some water in his face trying to regain control.

_Kate boarded the plane. Neal was about to tell Peter something. Explosion. Kate. Dead. _The room was spinning before Neal's eyes and he clutched the sink for support. _"NO!" He had screamed. Peter held him back but he wanted to go back for her. Though he knew deep inside there was no use. She was gone._

* * *

Peter entered the bathroom he'd just seen Neal disappear into and saw the ex-conman's feet sliding out from beneath him. He hurried over and caught the fainting Neal, and sat him down against the tile wall. Neal's head was bowed down and his eyes remained closed.

"Neal! Neal, wake up." Peter gently tapped the side of his face to wake him.

"Peter?" Neal mumbled, opening his eyes and lifting his head slightly.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Peter knew this was a stupid question. No, he wasn't "okay", he'd just attempted a faceplant towards a tile floor. Unintentionally of course.

"Er- Yeah I'm good..."

"Don't lie to me, Neal, I'm not stupid, people that are "good" don't pass out at the sink."

"Well- I just have alot on my mind right now." Neal said, slowly getting to his feet, using the wall to steady himself.

"Neal-"

"I'll see you later, Peter." Neal said leaving.

Peter could see clearly that the smile Neal flashed at him, was not his usual cunning grin, but a poor cover. Neal needed help, but was too damn stubborn to ask for any.


	2. Chapter 2

_* I hope you're not disappointed! I didn't think this story would get that many reviews in one day! Well I hope you like this chapter. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

"_Dammnit!"_ Peter cursed as Neal left.

He wished that he had even a clue as to how he could help his ex-criminal friend, but he had no idea. _Put yourself in his shoes._ Peter thought what would he do if Elizabeth was killed? Cry, scream, kill that bastard who took her life? The first two, done. But the murderer was no where to be found.

So what would he do then? The only thing he could think of to get such a thing off his mind was to completely bury himself in work. And perhaps that's what Neal was doing. Or trying to do.

He was returning to his desk when he noticed Neal wasn't at his desk. Trying to look more confused than concerned (though he was _extremely_ concerned right now!) Peter turned to a random co-worker and asked curiously,

"Where'd Neal go?"

"Dunno, he just left." The random co-worker replied, not taking any notice to Peter's facial expression at all.

Peter went into an inner panic, where _was_ Neal? He hurried out of the office looking for any sign of where Neal had gone.

"NEAL?" He called once standing on the sidewalk outside of the building. No one answered, though he recieved a few puzzled looks from his fellow pedestrians. He sighed, cursing under his breath.

He scanned the street intensely, looking for- Neal! Relief flooded through him as he saw Neal about a mile down the opposite sidewalk. He redirected himself towards him, though Neal had not taken any notice of him.

* * *

Neal took in several deep breaths. He couldn't allow himself to show his current vulnerable state to Peter. Or anyone for that matter.

Grief was an odd feeling for Neal to posess, he was used to it by now as he'd been feeling it for two months. But he never thought it hurt so much physically. His head throbbed everytime he thought of Kate, and as he held in tears he could never spill, a great painful lump, built itself inside his throat. His view was spinning again and he had to get home and get ahold of himself. He was mere blocks from his apartment when-

"Neal!"

"Shit." Neal muttered under his breath and turned around to greet Peter.

"Peter, er- what's up?"

"You need help, Neal, whether you're going to admit it or not, you need someone to help you get over... you know."

Neal was silent for a minute, mainly because he was trying to regain control of himself. He then smirked and said,

"I don't _need_ any help, from _anyone._"

Peter glared, irritation glowing in his dark eyes.

"Dammnit, Caffrey you _do_ and you're also too damn stubborn to ask for any so I'm gonna help you anyway!"

"I don't _need_ help!" Neal repeated.

This was not true at all though because he then walked, full force into a pole. Peter caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Sure about that, Caffrey?" Peter asked, looking down at him.

Neal did not respond.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Okay, so here's chapter three! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Neal was irritated. This blackness that kept covering his vision unexpectedly over the past few weeks was quite frankly starting to bother him. He had been unconscious on several occasions before but none of these occasions could ever be considered fun.

As for right now, he was unaware yet of his unconscious state as he was still in it. His inner eye spun to a memory that had been replayed so often in his head, that he was not at all surpised to find himself in it.

_"Peter..." He said, he wanted to tell Peter something. That he didn't want to run anymore. If he did, he knew he wouldn't truely be free... But he did not get a chance to tell him this as the ground shook beneath his feet and there was a burst of violent flames behind him, along with an eardrum shattering explosion._

_"NO!"_ _He screamed. He was running towards the plane, he had to get to Kate..._

_"NO, NO, NO!" But Peter held him back. He struggled to get away, to Kate... He stumbled and fell._

_He crawled toward the plane, repeating with disbelief,"No, no, no, no, NO!" _

_Peter pulled him to his knees and said to him gently,"It's too late, Neal. There's nothing we can do, we _have_ to go." _

_Neal refused to believe this was happening. It couldn't be. It wasn't. Kate couldn't die. She didn't!_

_"KATE!" He was shaking, but could not cry. The constant tug of Peter's pull would not leave him alone to cry here, to die here..._

_"Neal, we have to go! There's nothing we can do for her now, we have to go!"_

_"No, no, no, no, no!" He allowed his face to meet the ground and felt himself be dragged away from his love..._

_Fire..._

Neal sweated, twitching in his sleep.

_Smoke..._

His breathing became heavier.

_She's gone. She's dead. Kate, is dead._

"NEAL!"

He jolted awake, sitting bolt upright, trying to slow his breathing somewhat. His shining blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Peter..." Neal said slowly, his breathing slowing, though his eyes remained wide.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked uncertainly, he was leaning towards Neal, sitting oposite him in an armchair. It was then that Neal realized he was on Peter's couch.

Neal calmed down as he was relieved to see Peter there, and know he was not alone.

"I've been better but not too bad." Neal said, sitting up.

He winced slightly as he felt the lump on his forehead.

"Are you _now_ willing to accept help?"

Neal sighed. As it turns out even the best forger, con-artists need help sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Glad you liked this so far! Hope this chapter satisfies :) READ AND REVIEW! _

* * *

Neal didn't want to admit it. He knew it was true. He'd always known but he really hated to say it. But he was about to. Getting closer. Almost there.

"Fine, Peter, I need your help."

Those six little words were like venom on Neal's tongue but if he didn't say it, he would never be able to get over... what happened.

Peter, returning from the kitchen with a bag of ice and a broad smirk forming across his face said,

"Thank you for admitting I'm right. As usual, anyways... You know very well that Elizabeth is better at this type of thing than I am, but she isn't here so we'll have to try and do this ourselves. You ready?"

Neal breathed, "Ready."

"Okay, answer me this first, what has been going through your head about what happened? What are you thinking about it?" Peter knew the question seemed stupid, but it was the only question that came to mind.

Both men knew this would be a difficult conversation. After all they were both males. And it's widely known that men are not very good at expressing their feelings with other males. But acting as the old married couple as they always do, it's certain they will succeed.

"Um... I dunno... I guess, I feel guilty about it. Because I should've died with her, but I didn't."

There was a short pause during which Peter took this in, trying to put it into perspective.

"Survivor's guilt. Well, you can think that all you want but the fact remains that you _didn't_ die, and I know for a fact Kate wouldn't want you to keep thinking you should have. "

Neal felt a sudden surge of anger towards Peter. He stood up quickly, and shouted as he never thought he would at Peter,

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME DIE! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME GO AFTER HER?"

Peter was taken aback but he didn't want to feed Neal's anger so he went for a calmer comeback,

"If you had died how would that have been any different to Kate?"

Peter thought perhaps his calm attitude would settle Neal but it did not.

"BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?"

Peter couldn't contain his own building fury much longer so he let it out,

"SHE DIED ON IMPACT, SHE WOULD BE GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Neal laughed harshly and responded, "YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION, PETER, WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. LET. ME. DIE?"

There was a pause. One of those pauses during which each person thinks about the argument that just took place and whether or not they're going to end it, continue screaming, or finish it in a quieter, less violent sounding way. Peter decided on option three.

"...No, Neal, you answer me this, why _would_ I let you die?"

Neal exhaled, and swallowed, trying to regain control of his voice's volume, "I was a criminal, Peter, you should've left me to rot in prison but you didn't. And now I'm asking you, why?"

"I-I needed your help. And... Dammnit Neal, you're my friend and you can deny and deny just the same as I can but we _are_ friends whether we like it or not and I would've been just as upset as you are about the death of someone I care about."

Yet another pause. This one longer than the others, Peter sat waiting for a response, Neal had sat back down and was contemplating his reply though he hadn't a clue what to say.

"...Thanks Peter."

Peter's expression remained quite collected but on the inside he was screaming, _score one for Peter! You did it, and all it took was to admit that you're-_ Peter then realized, he hadn't when he'd first said it, he was friends with Neal Caffrey.


	5. Chapter 5

_* This is it folks! Hope you liked reading, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm considering writing another White Collar fic, what do you think? READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Neal Caffrey smiled. For the first time in a long time he had that broad, cunning grin spread across his face and his heart was in it completely.

"C'mon, let's go get some coffee." Peter said, and led the way out the door.

They were walking down the sidewalk, (Neal carefully avoiding poles this time.) and not once did the conversation stray to another depressing topic because they would not allow it to. Neal would always miss his dear, Kate but he decided that he'd talked about his grief enough and from now on he would think respectfully in her memory but not wallow in it.

An hour later they were sitting in the park sipping coffee when Neal brought something up,

"Were you just trying to make me feel better, or am I really your friend?" He asked this with both a smirk and true curiosity.

Peter sighed, "Honestly Caffrey, I am regret to admit that you _are_ indeed my friend."

Neal rolled his eyes and then said, dropping his tone to a whisper, "Don't tell Mozzie, but you're my friend too, Burke."

Neal's blue eyes flashed contentedly over the brim of his cup as he sipped and he thought, holding the warm cup in both hands, that for the first time in two months, he was truely happy again.

Peter knew this and was smiling with an adept expression thinking: _Mission accomplished._ He knew all along just as well as Neal did that with a little help he could get through, as he always did.

Peter frowned slightly, he recalled that a month ago he wasn't sure, nor was anyone else that Neal would be able to pull through, but he was extremely glad that he had. He wondered silently, what it would be like to work without Neal, now that he knew what assistance he could extend.

Kate. Forever Neal would miss her. Wish she hadn't gone. Cherish his memories with her. Forget the bad ones. And always remember her.

"To Kate." Peter said finally, raising his cup towards Neal who smiled and said, raising his own,

"To Kate."

Neal still felt the aching feeling in his heart where Kate had been, but he knew it would pass soon. It would take time to completely get over her, but he knew it would happen. A month ago he hadn't been so sure, but now he knew.

"Let's go, bud." Peter said, getting up and redirecting their course towards the office.

Each step Neal took seemed brighter, each greeting he recieved seemed kinder, he felt elevated after his talk with Peter, he knew in due time he would get over Kate. After all, time heals.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
